


every little thing you do

by JulietInConverse



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, One Shot, alyssas beautiful, emmas gay, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse
Summary: From the moment she saw Alyssa Greene, Emma Nolan knew she would never be able to live a life without loving her.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	every little thing you do

**Author's Note:**

> thank you adohug for beta reading AGAIN and convincing me to leave that one line in here
> 
> title from i do adore by mindy gledhill

To say that Alyssa Greene was the most beautiful person Emma Nolan had ever seen would be an understatement.

Perfectly curled hair framed a gentle yet sharp jawline. Her lips were pink, curved into a shy smile that brought out the charming dimples in her cheeks. Her impossibly delicate nose scrunched up when she laughed, the sound so full of delight that couldn’t help but put a smile on the faces of those who heard it. Long lashes encased clear eyes, dark brown irises that one would so easily, and willingly, get lost in. Her gaze was welcoming and friendly, or it could be steely and determined, so reflective of Alyssa’s drive and tenacity. But it was always one that made you feel so understood when you were lucky enough to be subject to it. 

And when she turned to Emma, well, who could blame her for getting lost in those eyes? Getting caught in Alyssa’s gaze was like simultaneously touching solid ground for the first time and freefalling. 

She was always smart too. For as long as Emma could remember, Alyssa was always ready to hand in the essay everyone else forgot about or ready to answer a question suddenly directed at her. Don’t get it wrong, she never acted superior to others. In fact, Alyssa seemed to view herself as lesser, as if she had to work harder than everyone else. Despite this, she was always willing to help others and was a firm believer in everyone putting in their equal share of work into group projects. Something about her was able to make their peers actually listen, perhaps the fact that she fiercely believed in their capabilities and intelligence, even if they themselves did not.

Emma felt herself drawn to her ferocity, especially in debates, either within the club or within class. Alyssa presented herself in such a way, with such concise and well thought arguments, that it seemed near impossible for her opponent not to concede. This strength was only mirrored by her ambition. She seemed to set another unreasonably high standard for herself every week, much to Emma’s chagrin, though she never failed to meet it.

But if she were asked her favourite part about Alyssa, Emma would have no choice but to say that ass. Upon being smacked (three guesses as to who) for being a smartass and forced to give a real answer, Emma would say her heart.

Even before they started dating, even before they became friends, Alyssa had always made a point to defend Emma. There was nothing to gain from it. In fact, she put herself at risk of social suicide just by interacting with Emma in a friendly way. Of course, as their relationship evolved, Emma learned she also risked being outed to the student body. 

Emma recalls a whispered conversation as they sat in the bed of her truck one night. She had advised Alyssa to perhaps stop being so openly defensive of her, understanding why she would want to and appreciating the gesture, but telling her that it was too much of a risk for her. Alyssa had seemed to think about it as Emma spoke, only to firmly reject it once she stopped. Before Emma could even suggest that she go along with the bullies, Alyssa had swiftly changed the subject, telling her that there was no way she would ever contribute to the pain caused by her peers, no matter how much of a spotlight it shed on her for defending the school’s social pariah.

It was this selflessness and compassion that made Emma Nolan feel she was the luckiest person on earth to be loved by Alyssa Greene.

Falling in love with Alyssa Greene had felt like slow dancing in quicksand. It felt fatal and yet Emma hadn’t wanted to stop, knowing she was already too far gone.

But loving Alyssa and _being_ loved by Alyssa was nothing less than addicting, a thrill that was not so easily forgotten and that Emma would never stop chasing.


End file.
